


Baczność, żołnierze!

by cezarybaryka



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communism, Community: polskie_fandomy, M/M, Military, Polski | Polish, Soldiers, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cezarybaryka/pseuds/cezarybaryka
Summary: Skrzetuski zaspał, Bohun się zirytował, a Zagłoba cytuje Sienkiewicza.Brak bety, przepraszam.





	Baczność, żołnierze!

Szósta rano. Piętnasty dzień maja.   
Słonecznie, żadnej chmury na niebie. Już od wschodu słońca temperatura wynosi dwanaście stopni. Wszyscy nagle jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki podrywają się z łóżek. W długim pomieszczeniu rozlega się nieustanny dźwięk dzwonka, który zawsze służy przełożonym za idealne narzędzie do pobudki. Panuje chaos, każdy jeszcze na dobre nie opuścił ramion Morfeusza. Zakładają mundury, jeden z mężczyzn panicznie rozgląda się za swoim karabinem, który dzień wcześniej inni przywiązali żartobliwie nad oknem, na nim zawiesili biały materiał, co miało spełniać funkcję firanki. W końcu ktoś lituje się nad biednym Frankiem i pokazuje mu broń. Faceci śmieją się, choć obiektywnie to naprawdę nie było zabawne. Któż jednak zrozumie poczucie humoru żołnierzy? 

W ciągu pięciu minut wszyscy są gotowi i żołnierskim krokiem maszerują w stronę miejsca zbiórki. Większość jest tak zaaferowana tym, co się dzieje, że nie zauważają braku brązowej czupryny. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na zakopanego w białą pościel towarzysza, który ma tak mocny sen, że nie obudził go dzwon ani hałas spowodowany przez kolegów. Tylko kosmyki zmierzwionych ruchami włosów pokazują, że ktoś tam leży. Zapytać można, jak człowiek ten oddycha, kiedy nos jego zakryty kołdrą? Nikt nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie, jednak żołnierz śpi tak od czasów maleństwa. Jego współmieszkańcy wiedzą o tym doskonale, często ratują go przed karą za spóźnienie na poranny apel. Poruszeni dzisiejszym dniem zapominają o biednym śpiochu, który nieświadomy śni o krakowskich polach i pięknych dziewicach. Dziwi go, że czasem te postacie zdają się mieć nieodpowiadające kobietom narządy rozrodcze, ale nie jest typem myśliciela. Nie ma zamiaru roztrząsać obrazów podsuwanych przez wyobraźnię. Twierdzi, że powinna dziać się wola nieba. A Bóg zapewne nie chciałby, żeby zajmował się  nieważnymi sprawami. Więc skupia się bardziej na cudownych, rodzinnych widokach, które podsuwa mu rozum. 

Podczas jego smacznego snu członkowie brygady jak zwykle ustawiają się w szeregu wyprostowani, ale uśmiechnięci. Słońce nawet o tej porze poprawia humory, ogrzewa plecy odziane tylko w koszulki w kolorze khaki. Cierpliwie czekają na swoich dowódców, od których dostaną dalsze instrukcje. Pomimo dziwnej sytuacji są rozluźnieni, bo akurat ta jednostka wojskowa miała cholernie wielkie szczęście. Choć reprezentują Polskę, są skupieni pod jarzmem radzieckiej Rosji i wykonują ich rozkazy. Ale w tym całym politycznym bałaganie otrzymali prezent od losu, a ich przełożony okazał się być jednym z najlepszych polskich generałów. Nie tylko doskonale opanował sztukę wojenną, ale również świetnie szkoli żołnierzy. Umie pogadać z nimi jak facet z facetem, a żarty są na porządku dziennym. Czasem podwładni mają wrażenie, że to zabawa, a nie obowiązkowa służba wojskowa. Na poligonie z generałem Zagłobą nie można  się nudzić. Owszem, panuje dyscyplina, ale atmosfera nie jest tak beznadziejna jak w innych miejscach, gdzie władze sprawują rosyjscy wysłannicy. 

Od siedziby generałów Jan Onufry już widzi, kogo nie ma na zbiórce. Niezwłocznie opuszcza budynek i w swoim tempie kieruje się do żołnierzy. Ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale doskonale wie, że musi zachować powagę. Jak zawsze brakuje jednego żołnierza, przez którego następuje wyrwa w szeregu. Dopiero widząc przełożonego, który się do nich zbliża, mężczyźni zauważają, kogo przegapili. Maciek uderza się w czoło i powstaje wrzawa. Jeden przez drugiego obwiniają się, że nie obudzili kolegi, który jak wiadomo ma problemy z zasypianiem, ale jak już zaśnie to śpi jak zabity. To jedna z nielicznych brygad, gdzie cała grupa traktuje się jak bracia. Owszem, testosteron sprawia, że wybuchają bójki albo potyczki słowne, ale Zagłoba konsekwentnie gasi wszelkie spory. Wie, że jego oddział będzie wtedy skuteczniejszy, kiedy wszyscy będą w zgodzie, staną gotowi obronić nie tylko kraj, ale i towarzysza.

Jan zatrzymuje przed swoimi żołnierzami na baczność, lustrując ich niewyspane twarze. Sam średnio spał tej nocy, a niespodziewane instrukcje od wyższego dowództwa nieźle go zdenerwowały. Jednak nie może przecież sprzeciwić się komunistom. Każda niesubordynacja na pewno boli. 

— Baczność! — woła dowódca, a wszyscy od razu się zamykają i prostują. — Gdzie nasz zacny towarzysz Skrzetuski?

Generał unosi brew w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, ale odpowiada mu tylko śpiew ptaków. Wbija wyczekujący wzrok w oddział, który uparcie milczy. Każdy doskonale wie, gdzie podziewa się Janek, ale nikt nie śmie powiedzieć tego na głos. Chłopcy darzą naprawdę dużą sympatią tego niesfornego młodzieńca. Jest jednym z najmłodszych w brygadzie, więc często robiono sobie z niego żarciki, ale to jest typ człowieka, który nie daje sobie w nic dmuchać. Nikomu o tym nie mówił, ale większość zdaje sobie sprawę, że wojaczka to pasja Jana. Ludzie średnio lubią ochotników do wojska, bo jednak wielu z nich jest zmuszonych do służby. Nie rozumieją, jak ktoś może z własnej woli wdepnąć w takie bagno. Dlatego mężczyzna się z tym kryje, choć przez jego działania przemawia duże zainteresowanie tym zawodem. Zdawać by się mogło, że jest do tego stworzony. Jednak nie prezentuje się jako typowy bohater narodowy. Nie tylko wiecznie spóźnia się na apele, ale i irytuje niektórych swoim nieprzeciętnym intelektem, który objawia się w nadzwyczajnym strategicznym zmyśle. Zagłoba nie chwali się nim zbytnio, bo to mogłoby oznaczać, że zabiorą chłopaka do jednostki, która nie pozostawiłaby na nim suchej nitki. Z trochę poważnego, ale mądrego i chętnego do pomocy mężczyzny zmieniłby się w złamanego przez wojskowe szczury służbistę. Istnieje też obawa, że poparłby stronę komunistów, choć każdy kto bliżej zna Skrzetuskiego, wie, że to wielki patriota.

Patriota, który olewa apel. Zagłoba rusza w stronę baraku, w którym śpią żołnierze. Koledzy Jana, którzy nie mogą wytrzymać w swojej ciekawości, idą za dowódcą. On nie komentuje tego, tylko zabiera wiadro z deszczówką stojące blisko wejścia. Przechadza się pomiędzy rzędami łóżek, a jego brzuch wesoło podryguje, jakby nie mógł się doczekać tego, co się za chwilę stanie.

— Panie pułkowniku Skrzetuski! Dla Boga, panie Skrzetuski! Larum grają! Wojna! — wykrzykuje podniesionym głosem, a kiedy nie widzi odzewu, przewraca oczami. — Nieprzyjaciel w granicach! A ty się nie zrywasz? Karabinu nie chwytasz? W czołg nie wsiadasz? 

Zagłoba widząc, że Jan śpi sobie w najlepsze, bierze zamach i całą wodę wylewa na śpiącego mężczyznę, mówiąc podniośle:

— Co się z tobą stało, żołnierzu?!

Wywołany żołnierz zrywa się z łóżka i automatycznie wytrenowany chwyta broń, kierując na wroga. Dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, że to jego dowódca, więc szybko opuszcza sprzęt i staje na baczność. Jest to tak komiczna sytuacja dla całego oddziału, że niektórzy muszą łezki ocierać z policzków. Biedny Skrzetuski nie wie, co się dzieje. Pociera swoją czuprynę, z której ścieka woda. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy właśnie tak zostaje budzony. Kiedyś zejdę na zawał, przysięga sobie w myślach Krakowiak. Drapie się zdezorientowany po udzie, przesuwając wzrokiem po kolegach. Czy mu wstyd? Zdecydowanie nie, choć boi się, że generał będzie chciał go ukarać.   
Mężczyzna przesuwa wzrok na wyższego rangą i przełamując poranną chrypkę, mówi:

— Generale, ja przepraszam... Nie usłyszałem, że już czas śpiewać „Kiedy ranne wstają zorze". 

Zagłoba chichocze wraz z innymi i klepie żołnierza po umięśnionym ramieniu. Skrzetuskiego lubi szczególnie. Choć często mu podpada, nie idzie zaprzeczyć, że jest brylantem tego oddziału. Dzięki niemu ma pewność, że jego ludzie nie zginą. Prostuje się, ale nadal uśmiecha się do biednego śpiocha, który patrzy na wszystko, jakby dopiero się urodził.

— Następnym razem widzę cię jako pierwszego w szeregu. — Jan Onufry wypowiada swoją stałą formułkę, która nigdy na Skrzetuskiego nie działa. — A teraz żołnierzu, do wieczora materac i pościel mają być suche. Kiedy przyjdę na wieczorny obchód, ma być wszystko nieskazitelne. Zrozumiano?

Jan mruczy „tak jest, generale" i kieruje swoje zmrużone oczy na niewinnie wyglądających towarzyszy. Ci jednak wzruszają przepraszająco ramionami. Już chce się odezwać, kiedy na dworze rozlega się wielki hałas. Zagłoba od razu poważnieje i ostrzejszym tonem rozkazuje:

— Skrzetuski, ubieraj się natychmiast, posprzątasz to później. Macie się zachowywać nienagannie, dzisiaj mamy ten zaszczyt, że odwiedza nas oddział z Kijowa w ramach integracji republik, które żyją pod jedną wspaniałą władzą Józefa Stalina.

Co prawda słowa brzmią naprawdę poważnie, jednak Zagłoba nie wydaje się być przekonany, co do ich słuszności. Każdemu od razu rzednie mina. Od czasów Chmielnickiego Polacy i Ukraińcy nie za bardzo się lubią. Po wołyńskim ludobójstwie, o którym opowieści krążą wśród ludzi, sytuacja zaostrzyła się. Oba narody, choć słowiańskie nie czują się braćmi.   
Żołnierze chcieliby zacząć narzekać, ale kijowski oddział już wjeżdża na ich poligon. Zdają sobie sprawę, że zabawa na dziś się skończyła. Nie mogą przynieść wstydu Zagłobie, za bardzo wszyscy go szanują. Jan rzuca się w stronę ręcznika. Ekspresowo się wyciera, a na siebie wciąga mundur. Razem z resztą wychodzi na trawnik. Ustawiają się w szeregu, czekając na gości, którzy zeskakują z terenowych aut. Miny mają poważne, każda ze stron wysoko unosi podbródki. Od razu atmosfera gęstnieje.   
Skrzetuski musi starać się, żeby wyglądać świeżo i świadomie, ale jego umysł jeszcze chyba nie wrócił z krainy snów. Lustruje przybyłych, którzy musieli podróżować przez część nocy, bo mają na sobie wojskowe kurtki, a przecież na dworze temperatura jest wręcz letnia. Ustawiają się na przeciwko Polaków, powoli zapada cisza. Jedynie dowódcy spotykają się pomiędzy jednostkami i witają serdecznie po rosyjsku. Każdy z tutaj obecnych bardzo dobrze zna ten język, więc to on pewnie będzie sposobem komunikowania się. Zagłoba otrzymuje od ukraińskiego generała list, w którym są zawarte wszelkie instrukcje dotyczące tego spotkania. Szybko przelatuje po nim wzrokiem i kiwa głową. To będzie ciężki tydzień dla jego chłopaków. Uśmiecha się jednak nieco sztucznie do Michaiła, który stoi przed nim.

— Baczność, żołnierze! — Wzywa ostrym głosem. — Dziś jest dzień, w którym polska i ukraińska jednostka pokaże, że potrafi być siłą. Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich napełnia nas chęcią do pracy. Dzis zaczyna się właśnie ten czas, kiedy będziemy pracować razem, aby stać się jeszcze lepszymi. 

Skrzetuski wyłącza się ze słuchania tych bzdur. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam Jan Onufry w to nie wierzy, ale musi mówić takie idiotyczne slogany. W przeciwnym razie mogłoby być nieciekawie, a nikt nie życzy temu człowiekowi źle. Lepiej, żeby wypowiadał jakieś okropne zdania, a gdzieś między nimi knuł coś w imieniu polskości. Krakowiak jest pewien, że gdyby wybuchła wojna, stanęliby po stronie Polski, a nie Rosji. 

Jego wzrok swobodnie przebiega po twarzach Ukraińców. Odczuwa lekką irytację, że musi z nimi spędzić czas, ale wie, że rozkazy to nie przelewki. Natrafia spojrzeniem na jednego z najbardziej dumnych mężczyzn. Pociera długiego wąsa i uśmiecha się kpiąco w stronę Jana. Polak nie ma pojęcia, czy on po prostu posiada taki wyraz twarzy, czy ta ukraińska kpina jest zarezerwowana tylko dla niego. Skrzetuski spluwa na trawnik, jakby nie myśląc, że to może być źle odebrane. Jest po prostu głodny, bo nie jadł śniadania, a ślina nagromadziła się w jego ustach, więc chciał się jej pozbyć. Nie mógł przewidzieć, że Ukrainiec wręcz zesztywnieje, a po chwili rzuci się na niego. 

Jan zaskoczony pada jak długi na trawę i zarabia cios w szczękę od chudego wąsacza. Nie pozostaje mu dłużny, kopniakiem chce go zrzucić, ale ten jest naprawdę zadziorny. Skrzetuski przeklina pod nosem, nie spodziewał się, że wpadnie w taką sytuację. Szarpie go za ubranie, ale ten niczym szaleniec nie reaguje na wołania.

— Bohun! Skrzetuski! Co wy sobie wyobrażacie? — Rozlegają się okrzyki i w końcu ktoś odciąga ich od siebie.

Jan od razu podrywa się na równe nogi. Rusza szczęką, jednak na szczęście nie boli tak bardzo. Dyszy pod nosem, ociera pot z czoła. To jakiś wariat. Kto pozwolił mu w ogóle wstąpić do armii? 

— Nie wiedziałem, że polskie księżniczki są takie delikatne — odzywa się Ukrainiec, wpatrując się w mokre loczki na głowie Jana.

— Nie wiedziałem, że Ukraińcy są tak skorzy do przytulanek. — Odparowuje żołnierz.

Skrzetuski musi wziąć kilka uspokajających oddechów, bo nie ręczy za siebie. Zaciska dłonie w pięści, robiąc krok do przodu. Zagłoba pojawia się w polu widzenia Krakowiaka, który od razu zawstydzony staje na baczność. Generał mruży oczy i wskazuje na niego palcem.

— Cieszę się, żeście się polubili. Pierwsza para to Skrzetuski i Bohun. Jestem pewien, że wygracie konkurencje drużynowe. — Wyrokuje dowódca. 

Z gardeł obu mężczyzn wyrywają się jęki dezaprobaty. Posyłają sobie pełne nienawiści spojrzenia, ale doskonale wiedzą, że nie mogą podważyć zdań generałów. Od razu w umysłach obu pojawiają się wizje jak jeden drugiego dusi paskiem od spodni czy zostawia towarzysza w niedoli. Ale czy naprawdę nienawiść mogłaby tak daleko zaprowadzić żołnierzy? To ma być tylko niewinna integracja Polskiej Republiki Ludowej z ukraińską częścią Związku Sowieckiego. 


End file.
